Hydroxy-L-lysine is an intermediate useful as an intermediate for pharmaceuticals and the like. For example, it is known that (3R)-hydroxy-L-lysine can be used as a precursor of a protein kinase C inhibitor (−)-balanol (Non-patent Document 1), and that (5R)-hydroxy-L-lysine can be used as a precursor of Bengamide B, which has antitumor activity (Non-patent Document 2). Hydroxy-L-lysine is reported to be useful as a material of hydroxy-L-pipecolic acid (Non-patent Documents 3 and 4). For example, (4R)-hydroxy-L-pipecolic acid can be used as a precursor of an HIV protease inhibitor palinavir (Non-patent Document 5), and (5S)-hydroxy-L-pipecolic acid and (5R)-hydroxy-L-pipecolic acid can be used as precursors of antimicrobial agents (Patent Document 1).
Examples of reported methods for synthesizing hydroxy-L-lysine include a method for synthesizing (3R)-hydroxy-L-lysine by asymmetric hydrogenation using a Ru catalyst (Non-patent Document 1).
Amino acid hydroxylases are useful enzymes for production of intermediates for pharmaceuticals and the like, and proline 4-hydroxylase (Non-patent Document 6) and L-isoleucine dioxygenase (Non-patent Document 7) have been reported before. However, enzymes that act on L-lysine have not yet been reported.